


Expectations

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha commands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JYP's back at it again, Mentions of Abortion, Omega BamBam, alpha JYP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Bambam has all of these expectations on him





	Expectations

Bambam took a deep breath as he stood outside of the CEO’s door. 

He was afraid, and the smell of wet earth permeated the hallway, along with the annoying scent of withering carnations that had been following him since the procedure. 

He was shocked that no one in the pack had asked what it meant, had figured out what was going on with him. 

Maybe it was just in his head, maybe he smelled it because he didn’t want to forget, because he had to recognize what he did. He didn’t think he picked the wrong choice, and no matter what anyone said, he would have picked this. If he could have done it all again, he would have still chosen to go to that clinic in america every time. 

He wasn’t ready for a child, him and Yugyeom would have been horrible parents-- right now at least. They needed to mature, they needed time to grow, and their career was budding. 

He couldn’t throw it all away so selfishly, for something that they wouldn’t be able to sustain, and they couldn’t rely on the pack to take care of it for them.

What would they have done? Passed the child off as Jinyoung and Jaebum’s? 

There was no way the mated couple could take care of their kid, Bambam would feel even worse about being the type of omega he was. 

Bambam raised his arm, knocking on the door in front of him. His knuckles brushed against the wood, and it seemed as if his heart were drowning out the noise. 

He heard the CEO call him into the room and he opened the door, bowing his head as he walked in. 

“You wanted to talk to me, sir?” Bambam asked, not looking over at the man and Bambam tried to contain his fear enough to walk forward. 

“Have a seat,” The alpha spoke gruffly and Bambam nodded, following his command. 

“You’ve gotten yourself in quite the trouble, haven’t you  _ omega, _ ”  Bambam could feel the derision in his voice.  

“I’m sorry sir,” Bambam whimpered, submitting to the alpha.

He felt a finger on his chin, tipping his neck back and Bambam felt his cheeks warm. 

This was a different kind of submitting, this wasn’t showing deference, this was something different altogether. 

“I’m sure you’re just upset you’ve gotten caught. I know what kind of omega you are, you live to be in alphas’ laps, doing whatever they want,  _ giving  _ them what they want,” The Ceo spoke and Bambam swallowed, watching the Alpha’s eyes track the motion. 

He felt like a prey laid out perfectly for a predator, ready to be devoured. 

“No-No PD-nim,” Bambam whimpered and the alpha shushed him. 

“Don’t lie to me. I can smell you. I can smell that you’ve been had. You’ve been more than had,” He said and Bambam paled. 

He couldn’t- he couldn’t know. 

It would be over, it would be all over. 

His shot at fame, his pack-- Yugyeom. 

He could kiss it all goodbye.

“Alpha please,” Bambam whispered, unsure of what he was begging for, for JYP to keep him in the pack, for him to forgive him, for him to stop touching him.

“Who was the father, or do you know?” He asked and Bambam bit his lip. 

He didn’t want to say, he didn’t want Yugyeom to get in trouble because of his decisions. 

“It doesn’t matter now does it? Because it’s already done. I’m not surprised, an omega like you. You were smart about it, I’ve seen many a pretty omega like you, ruined irreparably because they wanted to keep their children, because they made a stupid mistake and didn’t have what it took to fix it,” He let go of Bambam. 

“Not all pregnancies are mistakes, mated couples should never choose that when they can raise a child. But not omegas like you, omegas that are loose, that are desired, and untethered. A slut can’t raise a child,” He said and Bambam whimpered. 

He wasn’t a slut. 

Sure his image wasn’t as pure as it once was, and wasn’t one like the other omegas in his pack, but that didn’t mean that he was a slut. 

“I’m not a slut,” Bambam said and the alpha’s hand was back, threading through his hair, pulling his head back further so that his throat was even more exposed, until it hurt, until Bambam couldn’t help but whimper. 

“Listen to you, listen to the way you whimper for me, for an alpha to take control of you. You’re young, you’re not mated, and you’re not a virgin, what does that make you?” He asked and Bambam shook his head. 

“Say it, now,” The alpha commanded and Bambam’s mouth dropped open. 

“A slut, I’m a slut,” Bambam’s voice broke as the words pushed out without his permission. 

“And what do good little sluts do?” He asked, his voice softer this time and the hand in his hair now petting through it, forgiving him, making him feel like it would be okay, that it was okay.

“Whatever alpha says,” Bambam whispered and JYP smiled at him. 

“That’s exactly it,” He said quietly. 

“Omegas like you have to know their place, have to know what they are for. You’re unmated, there’s a reason omegas like you are unmated, that the alpha who took you didn’t claim you. It’s because you don’t deserve to be claimed. You’re not meant to be someone’s mate, you’re meant to open your mouth for whomever asks you to, do you understand?” He asked and Bambam nodded idly. 

The alpha ran his thumb over Bambam’s lips and Bambam caught it in his mouth.

“That’s right, that’s good omega,” He whispered, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants.

“You’re side omega material, if I didn’t have one already- I would take you as mine. You’re going to have to find an alpha like that, someone to take care of your greedy little holes, because that’s what you need, you need an alpha to keep you fucked out. But this time, someone in your pack, someone who can keep a secret. That way, we won’t have this problem again, right?” He asked and Bambam nodded.

“Jackson and mark have been getting close again, haven’t they,” He asked and Bambam nodded again slowly. 

He felt like he still hadn’t recovered from the alpha command, but it was different than when Yugyeom had alpha commanded him, or even when his mother had done it.

This seemed like he was completely hypnotized, like he’d been taken over, but it was almost a dream. 

“I’m sure Jackson would love to employ your services, you’ll try and get your hyung to fuck you, alright? You’ll let him keep you in check, right?” He asked and Bambam nodded, his eyes watering as he stared up at the alpha above him. 

“You’ll keep this talk a secret, right?” He asked and Bambam nodded.

His lips felt dry and he tried to lick them. 

His tongue came in contact with the pad of the alpha’s thumb and he groaned, the rest of his hand coming to cup his chin.

“You’ll let me this one time, and that’s it. You’ll never have to be taught what kind of omega you are again, right? I’ll never have to do this to you again,” He spoke and Bambam nodded, watching as the alpha unzipped his pants.

The Alpha’s scent was powerful up close, and Bambam could smell how it was mixing with arousal. 

Alpha’s arousal was a scent he was familiar with. 

Of course, it smelled differently on every alpha. Yugyeom’s was sweeter, like it was linked to his, like the jasmine in his scent melded perfectly with the sandalwood until it was a new scent, a brighter, more sensual scent. Jaebum’s scent was already like that, but on the rare times he’d smelled like it, it had been too woodsy, too foreign a scent for Bambam to be affected by. 

The alpha in America’s scent had been tinged with Chlorine, and Bambam wasn’t sure if it were his own embarrassment, or others in the group that were watching him that made it feel that way. 

But this- this scent was overwhelming, the lemon scent mixing with the sandalwood, the tartness overwhelming him, overpowering him. 

It was almost too much.

 

“Alright, get yourself together, go shower before you go to the dorm, you can’t smell like an alpha, and you won’t mention what we did here, to anyone, you understand?” The alpha commanded as he zipped up his pants and Bambam nodded. 

“You’re good, one of the best omegas I’ve had at the company, and if I hadn’t already had a side omega, I would pick you. Don’t forget, become Jackson’s side omega, alright?” He commanded and Bambam nodded once more. 

“Get out of here,” He said and Bambam nodded, getting off of his knees and wiping at his lips. 

He left the office and walked into the locker room, looking in the mirror. 

His hair was a mess and his eyes were watering and his lips were so red and swollen, it was not hard to guess what he’d been doing. 

“JYP made me-” The words died on his lips instantly, his mind stuttering to a halt as the words wisped away from him. 

“I suck-” The words slipped away once more, dissolving like smoke. 

Bambam sighed, running water over his hands and splashing it over his face.

He got the message.

He would do what was expected of him.


End file.
